


vibrance

by scottmczall



Series: Kira Pairings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh, hey," Allison's voice is sweet and low next to her hear. She runs a hand through Kira's hair, kisses her cheek and swipes the few droplets of tears welled just under Kira's eyes. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kira's eyelids feel heavy and they're begging for her to just let go, close her eyes, but she's still burning. She needs this. She <i>wants</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vibrance

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I've written Allira smut. God bless!!!!! Choirs sing!!!! It's been long overdue.  
> Let it be known that this is work sprung of procrastination.

"Shh, hey," Allison's voice is sweet and low next to her hear. She runs a hand through Kira's hair, kisses her cheek and swipes the few droplets of tears welled just under Kira's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kira's eyelids feel heavy and they're begging for her to just let go, close her eyes, but she's still burning. She needs this. She _wants_ it.

She wills the words out, but they feel stuck, her lips dry and glued together - stronger than her.

"Kira?" Allison's voice drops and hardens, gentle fingers resuming to sharp and demanding when they pluck Kira's nipple, calling for her attention.

She whimpers, lips popping open just like that. "I - yes! I am. I'm okay." Kira swallows, pressing back against Allison like she can't help it. She braces herself, excitement starting to pump in her veins one more time today - she doesn't know the exact count; it's been too long - holding back a sigh when Allison's hand trails down her belly.

"You've been so good for me today, Kir." Allison coos, fingertips tracing Kira's labia before she swipes a finger through the dampness in the middle, missing her clit by just a few calculated inches. "Just this last one now, okay?" She promises. "All out."

Kira nods, stuttering out something that seems to be good enough for Allison to hum and lean sideways, reaching for the nightstand. Kira's entire body already prickles, set alight, even before she can catch a glimpse of the pink vibe on Allison's hand.  

"Still with me?" She checks once, sheerly out of habit, and the next sound is a click and vibration, simultaneously. Allison smiles - Kira can _hear_ it - and pulls her girlfriend even closer, kissing her line of her neck, the spot behind her ear, and nuzzling her nose there. She holds the vibe carefully by one edge and lets the other end meet Kira's inner thighs, drawing invisible lines.

Kira trembles, already too sensitive from how many times she's gone into the haze and back now, and moans unashamedly, just like Allison likes to hear. Her hands are steady, fingers carelessly sunk on Allison's thighs, when the vibe circles her outer lips, buzzing loudly and drawing out the urge within her to scramble back. It's too much, it usually is, but Allison holds her in place, one arm going around her torso, upper body covering Kira's back.

"Ally," Kira whines without a place to go from there, closes her eyes shut and lets her head fall back on Allison's shoulder. " _Please._ " She whispers, every nerve ending ready to take it. They've been over foreplay today already.

Allison huffs out a breathy laugh, sliding the toy closer to Kira's core, "I know, baby." Her voice is its usual even tone, the kind she uses to soothe when she's the one raising chaos.

When Allison finally gives in, Kira knows she won't last too long. The vibration clears her mind, makes her ears ring and the rest of her limbs feel floaty, barely there. It's a tight sort of pleasure, it's pressuring and entirely too intense, too loud and all consuming to let her think about anything other than her body burning hotter and hotter by the second. Kira cries out, one hand going immediately to Allison's arm around her and sinking her nails there, groaning when Allison moves her hand up just a little so she can swipe a rough thumb over Kira's nipple.

She's gone then, her pussy clenching down on nothing, and it feels so good she thinks she might pass out, legs stirring and toes curling.

Kira can feel herself trembling with the aftershocks, willing the toy away and get it her way. The air around them is clammed, the taste of sex salty and overly present on her tongue when Allison steals a sloppy kiss from her. It's the best she can do right now.

"How did you like that?"

Kira giggles, head foggy once again, "I'm too weak." She pouts, caressing the marks her nails left on Allison's arm. "Sorry about this."

"I love it." She replies sincerely, "Matches the hickeys you left on my chest..." She starts, faux innocently, and Kira's cheeks are already heating up. "You know, the ones I asked you not to leave."

"Sorry about that, too. I wasn't thinking." Kira turns, leaving a trail of apologetic kisses through Allison's jawline.

Allison smiles, lets her dimples show, "That's because I was doing it right."

Kira rolls her eyes, but never argues her logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Just a reminder. THANKS.


End file.
